Conventional PC Card controllers have a terminal called CAUDIO/SPKR#/BVD2 used as an audio input from the PC Card in some modes, and a battery voltage detection input in other modes. Conventional controllers also have a terminal, typically called SPKROUT# or SPKR_OUT#, that outputs audio data associated with CAUDIO/SPKR#/BVD2 either directly to a speaker interface chip, a CODEC, or some other logic that may use this audio information.
Other conventional controllers provide dual-socket PC Card controllers. In these controllers each socket includes a CAUDIO/SPKR#/BVD2 terminal, and typically logic in the PC Card controller combines audio data from these two inputs into one audio output, called SPKROUT#.
In some PC Card configurations, the CAUDIO/SPKR#/BVD2 terminal provides indication of a battery condition. Conventional PC Card controllers include legacy Intel 82365 ExCA (Exchangeable Card Architecture) programming registers, and these registers report battery conditions to software. There are two battery voltage detection pins defined by the PC Card Standard: CAUDIO/SPKR#/BVD2 and CSTSCHG/STSCHG#/BVD1.
These conventional controllers do not offer reduced pin count, which may make them in more cost effective packages, and/or packages with smaller geometries.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.